


血夜13

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜13

空气中有着激烈的扭打声，皮鞭甩在牆上、地上都擦出了不小的伤痕，几次打在郑泽运面前的那道牆都让他受到不小惊吓，但就跟车学沇说的一样，他很安全，唯独在车学沇那三人坐着的沙发是一点事情也没有，好像是刻意避开一样。 

 

「累了吗?」李在焕看着那女子身上逐渐发多的伤口灿笑，明明他是赤手空拳，身上是一点伤口也没有，看着鞭子落下的速度变得慢，很明显就是技不如人。 

 

「还早!」女子哪拉的下脸来，刚才说了大话，现在却是赢不了，已经开始出汗的身体搭上那容貌，肯定能引来许多恶狼。 

 

李在焕看那样子也觉得无趣，还以为是多厉害的人呢!然现实也不过如此，连打呵欠的空档都嫌太多，还好心的将鞭子偏移轨道，只是能让车学沇好好看戏，他看着那女子微微喘气，上下摇动的酥胸让他玩心大起。 

 

「虽然这不是我的兴趣，可是偶而来一下也不错玩啊?」李在焕勾起嘴角，他看着女子的服装，这不能怪他阿，全是那女子自己选的衣服。 

 

「还玩...不、不对，还打不打阿?」 

 

「当然!」女子话一下，他丢掉手中的鞭子，跟刚才窘迫的样子相差甚远，指他从裤袋裡拿出一罐做工精緻的小瓶子，扭开上头的软木塞喝下。 

 

从那瓶子裡装的东西飘出香甜的气味，是类似果汁的东西，但是裡头又参杂着些许的铁锈味，看那女子的神情，这很明显就是他的秘密武器。 

 

「在焕小心啊...」车学沇看那也许是甚麽厉害的东西，连忙提醒，自己就是开始观察那女子一举一动的有甚麽变化。 

 

李在焕对这也不放在心上，一个拿武器的都打不过他赤手空拳，对于他吃了甚麽也不怕，大不了拿武器出来就是了。 

 

先发制人的是女子，一个箭步冲上前，在李在焕还没反应过来的时候已经出现在眼前，李在焕张大了眼连忙向后跳开，也好在这屋子够大，否则他还无法拉开他们之间的距离。 

 

「嗯?好像有那麽两下子。」李在焕看着那能力突飞勐进的女子，播了额前稍乱的髮丝，眼睛没离开过女子，就怕她来个出其不意。 

 

女子没有说话，接下来就是一阵勐攻，原本还自在的李在焕开始忙碌的闪躲，刚才的馀愈消失，李在焕开始全神贯注的对付眼前的敌人，但还不到要他拿武器出来的程度。 

 

两人又过了几招，李在焕身上多了两道伤口，在一个空档，李在焕换上得逞的笑容，伸手，女子的衣物就掉落在地上。 

 

「阿!」伴随着高音的尖叫，女子半遮掩自己的酥胸，勐烈的攻势也停下，她红着脸看李在焕，没想到他会用这种龌龊的手段，本来就遮掩不多的衣物从侧边裂开，没了支撑，衣服随地心引力落在地上。 

 

「别怪我阿，这都是你自找的。」李在焕蹲在他眼前，脸上都是无辜的表情，手上还有衣服的碎片，脸上都是胜利的欣喜。 

 

车学沇见胜负已分，伸手一挥，郑泽运眼前的薄牆化成碎片消失在空中。 

 

「没问题吧?」车学沇担忧的到郑泽运面前，左看看右摸摸，确认了眼前人的没事他才放心。 

 

「所以能告诉我们元植在哪了吗?」李弘彬露出好看的酒窝，跟着李在焕一起逼问，那女子气红了脸，怎麽也不开口。 

 

「别太过分!」车学沇怒吼，那之中带着不可违抗的威严让女子震慑的失了神，车学沇上前，没了温柔的模样，这是郑泽运第一次看到车学沇生气的样子，不发一语却让人不寒而慄。 

 

「那可是我的孩子。」车学沇一点也不管眼前的人是不是没穿上衣的女子，他勾起那人的下巴，红色的眼珠正对着看，「说出来我还能放你走，我不想杀人。」 

 

「不想杀人？」女子朝着车学沇笑出声，还一副不可置信的模样，「堂堂吸血鬼之王竟然说不想杀人？那300年前场大屠杀又是怎麽回事！」近乎歇斯底里的怒吼，女子收起从容的模样，一反吸血鬼的幽雅开始怒吼。 

 

「我们家族的人在那场大屠杀之下几乎死光，剩下几个逃出来的被一併併吞，你在这裡竟然跟我说你不想杀人？别开玩笑了！」 

 

「那全是你们应有的代价！」车学沇怒吼，这吼声大的让郑泽运能感觉到屋子微微震动，眼珠的血色已经成了宝石般的通红，车学沇甚至在手边凝聚血液，一个短刀的雏形就握在手中，「当年要不是你们带走雷欧，我不会下痛手。」 

 

雷欧？郑泽运总觉得300年前的那件事已经成了谜团，现在发生的事情几乎都是跟它有关，还以为只是吸血鬼之间的问题，没想到其中还包含了自己的前世，这让郑泽运越来越想知道事情发生的前因后果。 

 

女子愤恨的瞪着车学沇，然后者没有一丝怜悯，最后她哭丧了脸，看着郑泽运的表情只有可怜，「救救我，我是无辜的啊…」说着还稍微露了一点胸前的红晕，豪乳全不避讳的展现在郑泽运眼前。 

 

「美人计？这下真的完了…」李弘彬替那女人感到可怜，谁不惹偏偏找郑泽运求救，还用车学沇最讨厌的方式，看来先去拿扫把准备收尸好了… 

 

车学沇有些生气的看着郑泽运，就怕他真依了那女人，郑泽运也猜出车学沇的心思，他大手环上细腰要他安心，这女人她还真看不上眼，「要我选这女人，我宁愿选李弘彬。」 

 

听了郑泽运这话车学沇才开心的换上笑容，那笑容裡没有温度，小鸟依人的依偎在郑泽运怀裡，而这举动也代表了女人的死期，同时也是李弘彬的死期。 

 

「你喜欢弘彬？」 

 

「没，我喜欢的是你啊！」郑泽运吓了好大一跳，可看着车学沇的表情没了刚才的豁达，这才冷静下来，就连不远处去拿扫地用具的李弘彬也下了一身冷汗，差点就要被车学沇扒皮了… 

 

咳了两声，车学沇回到一开始那副正经的模样。 

 

「既然你不说元植在哪，那我只好送你走了。」给了女子最后的机会，车学沇收起手上形成短刀的血液，取而代之的是发长的指甲，要杀这人还不用动到自己的血液。 

 

「反正回去也是死路，那不如在这裡了结性命，我的王阿！战争已经开始了，你也是参加的其中一人。」 

 

「囉嗦！」车学沇一个抬手，那女子的头颅和身体就已分家，和想像中的不同，没有过多的血腥场景，在让人感到反感之前，那身体已经化做散沙，摊在地上。 

 

舔着手指上的血渍，车学沇看着郑泽运有些惧怕的模样这才惊觉不对，刚才的画面…好像太过血腥了。 

 

「泽运抱歉，我不是…泽运？泽运！」 

 

车学沇紧张的叫喊在耳边变得模煳，其他三人的声音也是渐渐飘远，眼前的景象开始模煳，还有太阳穴疼得要爆炸的感觉。 

 

「学沇!快停手阿!」 

 

背景是一片红，车学沇站在火堆当中，那狂傲不羁的姿态不减魅惑的动人，手上的一把大刀露着银黑色的光芒，就算上头沾满了血渍一样不失精美的样貌，车学沇脸上一样是挂着笑，发疯、放下一切的笑。 

 

「停手?为什麽?」沾染血迹的精致脸蛋偏头看着这方向，「明明做错事情的是他们阿?」 

 

离开车学沇的面容换成地上的景象，那已经有着许多化成灰烬的遗体，全都是车学沇痛下手而成的样子。 

 

趴在地上的男子没有说话，激烈的咳嗽声在耳边环绕，下一秒，眼前多了一隻沾染血液的手掌。 

 

「雷欧!」车学沇从残破的牆上跳下，眼睛不可置信的看着这方向，先是看了雷欧一眼，最后将视线停留在身后，「杀了你!」 

 

视线开始回归，头痛遇裂的感觉再次袭来，「学沇…别做傻事!」下意识的伸手紧握住那纤细的手腕，忍着痛，眼睛模煳的视线开始聚焦，果不其然是一张紧张、担忧的脸蛋。 

 

「泽运，还好吗?我、我什麽都没做啊？」车学沇虽然一脸狐疑听不懂郑泽运的话语，可还是伸手按压郑泽运的太阳穴，希望为此减缓不适，「这是第二次了，泽运你以前有头痛的症状吗?」 

 

郑泽运摇摇头，要是小时候他有这状况他还不一股脑的撞牆，这比以往受过的伤还要疼，就像有人强行扒开你的大脑，还是不容拒绝的那种。 

 

「我昏了多久?」 

 

「不久，就是一下子。」 

 

看来车学沇没有骗他，地上还有化成灰的遗体，李弘彬拿来扫把、畚箕准备将之扫除。 

 

「好多了?」看着郑泽运脸色不是那麽痛苦，车学沇缓了按摩的力道，可脸上的担忧还是没有消下。 

 

「嗯…稍微坐坐就行了。」说完，郑泽运便到沙发上坐下。 

 

「哥，我把这裡清一清，等等让相爀去找找元植的下落。」说着，李弘彬就拿着扫把要扫地，可车学沇却压下李弘彬预动作的手。 

 

「别麻烦，这东西要是没扫乾淨还得跟她生活在一个空间，想想就生气。」说完，车学沇一个抬手大喊，「轰出去!」 

 

下一秒，屋子内所有门窗应声开启，大风在房内刮出呼啸，在郑泽运反应过来之前，房屋又再次关上，回到了没事的模样，地上乾淨的不见任何灰尘。 

 

但那风说也奇怪，刮在脸上感觉不到疼，不只如此，照理说这样大的风应该会把客厅架上放着的瓷杯、瓷碗那类的装饰吹落到地上，可别说那些了，就连韩相爀刚才翻看到一半被搁置在桌上的小说也只有被吹动两页。 

 

「嗯!感觉好多了。」车学沇很满意的看着自己的杰作，「在焕，刚才你觉得如何?」这句话很明显就是问着那女子突然爆冲的实力，不清楚那药瓶的底细，只能藉由和她交手的李在焕看看有什麽其他怪异的地方。 

 

「实力差太多了。」这是李在焕得出的感想，那能力可不是什麽三级跳，而是整整变了一个人，「要说的话，不过比我差点而已。」 

 

车学沇闻言，脸上的表情不是太好，「差你一点?你确定吗?」 

 

「嗯!但拿武器我还是可以轻鬆胜利。」 

 

车学沇沉默不语，李在焕的实力不低，因为柔软的身子和高度的反应能力让他在各种打斗之中都能占上风，速度也是中上程度，几乎没什麽人能打赢李在焕，如今那神秘的药瓶竟让一个李在焕一开始只是玩玩的对手变得跟他相当，那可是不妙。 

 

「最近要再多训练了。」车学沇严肃的望着三人，没了争夺的吸血鬼世界已经让他们快遗忘打斗的感觉，要不是李在焕那嗜血的个性，否则他们只能依靠车学沇，毕竟纯血种在这时候还是居于上风。 

 

「是!」三个人一齐给予承诺，车学沇对那也担心，他没说出口的是，瓶中有一个味道他很熟悉，但又想不起是什麽东西。 

 

「相爀，去问问村裡，最后一次看到金元植是什麽地方。」下了指令，要问问当然不是问人，而是那些动物，毕竟他们都是诚实，话语不参杂半点虚假和夸大，而能升任这任务的就属韩相爀。 

 

「好。」韩相爀听见金元植下落不明也是担心，刚才就在等车学沇下令，待车学沇命令一下，韩相爀就像风一样，眨眼消失在客厅裡。 

 

「弘彬你带着白毛去迷雾巡逻，顺便问问有什麽地方怪异的，在焕你先去休息吧，别累了。」 

 

两个人都点点头，李弘彬带着白毛出了门往外跑，一用肉眼抓不到的速度到后山停下，不久之后，白毛也跟着到达。 

 

「好啦!该展现下你这主人的威力了吧。」李弘彬到底也是吸血鬼，天生怠惰的他们不喜欢粗活，要不是车学沇下令，不然他才不想在这种冷得要死的天干活，眼前的是个大洞穴，白毛一个嚎叫，比人还高出许多的洞穴裡出来了不少狼隻，但都没有白毛那样庞大，只是普通狼隻的大小。 

 

「来来!听话!去巡逻!各种地方都不能放过，多了一跟毛一张皮都要回报听到没!」李弘彬倚靠在一处大树上，自然的将杂活分配给狼隻，接下李弘彬的命令，狼群一哄而散，白毛骄傲的看着李弘彬的脸蛋，后者翻了白眼，好气没好笑的摸摸白毛柔软的毛髮。 

 

「是是…你厉害，训练有素。」 

 

得到满意的称赞，白毛咬着李弘彬的袖口要他进洞穴，李弘彬一开始还质疑，直到他在洞口闻到了异样的味道。 

 

洞穴是经过人为开凿，至于年代多久远，最先到达这裡的三人全不晓得，洞穴很黑，但是牆上有这古老的火把，李弘彬实在不知道这群狼怎麽这样中意这种不见天日的地方，根本比吸血鬼还吸血鬼了，一个弹指，原本还黑漆漆的洞穴被点亮，牆上的火炬已经一一被点上火光，啪啪啪的声响直直通道洞穴最底部。 

 

「好了，去看看那是什麽东西吧!」李弘彬跟在白毛后面，几个在洞穴壁边的母狼纷纷低下头，都是看到主子的模样，几个大胆的小狼倒是嘻嘻哈哈的在李弘彬脚边打转，李弘彬抱起一隻他看上眼的孩子，跟着白毛走到洞穴最深处。 

 

最深处的地上有一块大石，据说那是以前的狼主睡觉的地方，代表统领的威严和地位，只是在白毛被车学沇两眼冒爱心的带回那屋子，这石头已经没人睡了，石子上倒是因为潮湿长满青苔。 

 

「别害怕，我不是在吗?」李弘彬安慰了怀中的小狼，眼睛看着石子上，原本应该要是空无一物的地方有着人影，因为死去多时而发青的皮肤，僵硬的四肢蜷曲在一起，临死前惊恐的表情写在脸上，在青色皮肤上最明显的就是脖子上的两个小洞。 

 

「谁发现的?」看了白毛一眼，白毛接到李弘彬的眼神，从一旁黑暗的角落退出一隻狼，好像发现的就是他。 

 

「嗯?你发现的?」 

 

那隻狼点点头，怯懦的低下头，对这群狼而言，白毛是他们的王，李弘彬更是堪称为神的存在，至于车学沇嘛…听说在他来的第一天所有狼隻都躲到角落发抖不愿接近他的那时，车学沇就再也没来过第二次。 

 

李弘彬玩味的看着那狼，那是一隻偏瘦的狼，照理是不会被派出巡逻的，毕竟白毛也是疼爱他的子民，只是今天白毛却说是他发现的，「你开始压榨子民啦?」撇了一眼白毛，白毛因此生气的低吼但是不敢动作，反而是怀中的那孩子用刚长齐的小牙咬了李弘彬的臂膀。 

 

靠!是怎样…所有的狼除了白毛都看自己不爽吗! 

 

白毛眼中有着称赞意味，当然是对着那小狼，李弘彬撇嘴，但也没对那孩子做出什麽伤天害理的事情，放开手让那孩子离开，随后继续用大眼看着那狼，「走，跟我回去。」李弘彬听不懂狼说的什麽，唯一能救他的只有韩相爀，可惜他也被车学沇外派出去，金元植对他而言也不是什麽陌生人，可能一时半刻是不会回来了，能依靠的也只有身为纯血种的车学沇了。 

 

听那话，那隻偏瘦的狼可是吓死了，四条腿紧紧黏在地上不肯移动，虽然没有像人一般鲜明的表情，可李弘彬也看的出来那是惧怕的眼睛。 

 

李弘彬蹲下身跟那狼平视，伸手抚着些微粗糙的毛皮，带着慵懒的语气开口，「要是不跟来，我就依照嫌疑重大而把你处死了阿？」说的好像切猪肉一样，语气平淡的没有感情，眼神虽然怜悯，但更深处的地方倒是冰冷的让人无法直视。 

 

一旁的白毛听见裂嘴低吼，巨大的身子挡在前面，有时候李弘彬看似玩笑的话语却属真实，这话白毛也不敢大意，静静等着李弘彬有没有下一步的动作。 

 

「开玩笑的嘛！」撇嘴，真是不懂幽默的笨狼！ 

 

看李弘彬说真的没有杀生之意。白毛让出身让那种瘦弱的狼可以正视李弘彬，知道吸血鬼残忍的行径，那狼抖了抖身体，呜吟两声，似乎还是不愿意，最后是在白毛的推託之下才强行带进屋。 

 

「学沇哥！」一开大门，李弘彬便大喊车学沇的名字，屋内没有那吸引眼球的身影，随着车学沇的味道，李弘彬来到了只有枯萎玫瑰的后花园。 

 

只见车学沇站在花园中央，他紧闭杏眼，双手捧着，一隻白色的信使就漂浮在掌心之上，周围还带着淡蓝色的光芒。 

 

「哥，有发现什麽吗？」 

 

听见熟悉的声音，车学沇慢慢张开眼睛，红色的瞳孔就对着一人两狼，「没，毕竟出了克尔诺兹，追踪的难度就增加了。」挥了手，对那信使交代几句车学沇便让他展翅高飞，他走到园中的白色长椅上，翘起脚，幽雅的样子让李弘彬不尽看傻了几秒。 

 

「过来！」带着慈爱的神情，车学沇伸手招了招，对象自然是那隻没看过的瘦弱狼隻，「别害怕，我不会对你怎麽样的。」 

 

白毛看了一眼还处在原地的孩子，用鼻尖顶了那没什麽肉的腹部，示意他上前，那狼才一步一步踏着犹豫的步伐来到车学沇面前。 

 

「弘彬，发生什麽事了？」李弘彬听见车学沇在呼唤自己的名字，这才从慌神之际回到现实，他也上前，伸手捧着车学沇那过分精緻的小脸，额头对额头对贴上，车学沇的眼球正好能看见李弘彬刚才看过的景象，这也是附属在李弘彬的能力之中，可以让人看到自己看过的景象。 

 

「很奇怪，这尸体的死法不是普通的失血过多，反而像是血液一瞬间被抽乾，手脚都是捲曲的状态。」 

 

「是挺奇怪。」车学沇正仔细观察，那是普通的人，依照他身上穿的衣服显示，那明显是克尔诺兹的村民。 

 

「做的好。」车学沇离开了李弘彬的额前，满意的在那红唇吻下，李弘彬被吻的酥麻，伸手回抱那纤瘦的身体，熟练的回应着车学沇给予的奖励，「去和黑毛说声。」拍拍李弘彬亮丽的脸蛋让他回屋，自己则是继续问着事情的原委。 

 

「你叫什麽名字？」车学沇对着那狼询问，看看那身材，表情不是太好，「你好瘦啊…要多吃点。」拍拍那几乎只剩骨头的身体，要不是车学沇知道迷雾从来都不缺食物、人类无法过分开凿，他都觉得这山已经开始粮食短缺被破坏殆尽了。 

 

那狼只是咽咽几声，车学沇听了换上笑容，「多尼？挺不错的，原来是吃得少啊…有吃饱就行了。白毛，别派粗话给他，不然我罚你了！」 

 

白毛也知道车学沇一直都是照顾弱者，他当然没派什麽工作给他，顶多是帮忙照顾洞穴裡过动的小孩，这次会发现这可疑的尸体完全是因为多尼到外头散步时发现的。 

 

「嗯，那就好。」在白毛嘴边落下一吻，车学沇看着多尼，还有发抖的模样，他勾起嘴角，伸手抱上那狼，车学沇能感觉到怀中多尼紧张而僵直的身体。 

 

「别怕，我只是要告诉你，别因为这尸体而感到恐惧，你们都会没事的，只要我还在这裡，你还是在白毛的统领之下，我一定会保证你们的安全。」车学沇能听见多尼内心最深处的声音，经过这样的提醒，多尼竟然跟人类一样落了两滴泪珠，「好了，回去吧！你妈会担心的。」吩咐白毛好好带他回去，顺便让他想办法把那尸体移来这裡，他看着两隻狼离开的身影，眼底变得深沉，他总觉得这完完全全是挑衅。 

 

过了下午，白毛依照车学沇的命令将死因不明的尸体搬到门口前的空地，车学沇仔细地端详了下，除了他跟李弘彬怀疑的那点之外没有其他可疑的地方。 

 

根据自述，这几天下来白毛跟黑毛全没感觉到迷雾有不正常的出入情况，可却在今天让李弘彬知道了这具尸体的存在，经过他刚才看多尼的回忆，那尸体是三天前在迷雾的森林裡发现的。 

 

「真是…不发威当我病猫？看来过了太久安逸日子的不是我…而是躲在暗处的你们阿…」车学沇看着天边的月光开始升起，微微一笑，美的让人发颤，「既然你们缺人玩游戏，那我只好陪你们了。」语毕，车学沇一个抬手，那具尸体已经消失在火堆当中。 

 

车学沇开心的回到房间，洗了澡，在他擦着湿髮哼着小曲出了浴室之后，房内已经有了熟悉的人影，郑泽运的表情不是太好，他看着车学沇一脸欢喜的模样出现，脸色更差了。 

 

原本应该是被厚重窗帘遮蔽而漆黑的房间，因为郑泽运偶尔过来，车学沇贴心的让小精灵在这裡设立壁灯跟小火炬，灯光不大，对于不喜欢亮光的车学沇来说不排斥，对看不见的郑泽运来说也是刚好，也因为如此，郑泽运才能确定知道那人是车学沇，虽然平时这房间就只有他们俩在出入。 

 

「很开心阿?」待车学沇走到床边，郑泽运一手拉上车学沇的臂膀，顺着力道将人揽在怀裡，比车学沇高出一点的郑泽运微微低头，正好能看见微红的耳根。 

 

听得出郑泽运语气裡带着不爽，车学沇无辜的眼神对上郑泽运，伸手在他喜爱的胸膛画圈，「生什麽气阿?」在颈脖处轻轻一吻，似乎是要安抚郑泽运那太过激昂的情绪。 

 

「呵…你跟狼也很亲密阿?」环着的手紧了一些，车学沇的下腹已经完整贴上郑泽运，只有浴袍包复的身子隐人遐思，丢掉车学沇头上的浴巾，反正吸血鬼没把头髮擦乾也不会感冒不是？ 

 

车学沇轻笑，眼前的男人怎麽这麽可爱阿?连一隻狼的醋也吃，「大醋桶。」语毕，车学沇熟练的撬开郑泽运的红唇，伸了小舌在对方嘴裡肆虐，原本想着对方会因此腿软倒在床上，结果情况…好像相反了? 

 

车学沇倒在床上喘气，胸膛的起伏和微开的胸口勾引着人内心深处的渴望，红唇水润而且红肿，杏眼中带着水雾，有些迷幻、神秘，脸蛋已经染上层红，整体就是勾引人的魅魔。 

 

「你…你技术怎麽那麽好。」车学沇为此有些不满，以前郑泽运没接触过什麽情事，对上车学沇的主动就是个黄毛小孩，一个小动作都能让他感觉到血液裡的情慾，早上也是，不过半天时间，郑泽运好像成了以前的雷欧，总是能将他吃得死死。 

 

郑泽运挑眉，淡淡的说了句，「天分，跟你学的。」郑泽运打死都不承认刚才在他看见车学沇跟那没见过了狼亲吻之后，又一次让人崩溃的痛，眼前又是回忆，让郑泽运到现在还隐隐回想的，冲动跟情愫结合在一起的回忆。 

 

「你动情了。」车学沇微微抬头，鼻间在颈脖的地方闻着，「好香的味道…」车学沇将手架在郑泽运肩上，依依不捨，眼裡也有异样的红光。 

 

「你不会要咬我吧？」老实说郑泽运还有些惧怕，成了吸血鬼对他而言就像转换了一个身分，就他从韩相爀那听来的，五感都不是人类可以比拟，尤其是嗅觉跟听觉，最让人疼痛的是渴望血的本能。 

 

车学沇笑笑没有回答，他何尝不想？只要郑泽运成了吸血鬼，他们就能永生永世的在一起，可是那种被血液束缚的折磨他比任何人还要了解。 

 

车学沇抬起细瘦的小腿，光滑的肌肤大胆的在郑泽运的下方磨蹭，郑泽运因为压制车学沇，他双腿微开也因此被他得逞。 

 

「别闹！」咬牙，郑泽运知道自己的慾望已经微微抬头，可是又不敢有太大的反应，他向前移了曲在床上的那条腿，一开始只是为了躲避车学沇过于大胆的勾引，谁知这一个动作简直把自己逼疯。 

 

「嗯…你好大胆！」车学沇一脸满足，郑泽运这才发现，车学沇的浴袍下什麽都没有，就连底裤也是。 

 

「该死！」郑泽运整个人趴上床，他依照时不时出现的雷欧的回忆，手在那身子游走，也成功的让车学沇的声音变得甜美。 

 

「哈啊…好久没这麽刺激了…」舔了红唇，眼神有魅惑有渴求，想想眼前人好像提过，吸血鬼是遵从于慾望的种族，郑泽运总觉得要是真的跟车学沇搞上了…那他离精尽人亡的地步也不远了。 

 

想是这样想，可身体却是停不下，「看你飢渴的。」郑泽运望着在自己胸口的指头，在隐约之中玩弄着自己胸前的红樱。 

 

「本能。」轻描淡写的带过，在郑泽运预想脱去车学沇身上的浴袍时，房间那两层楼高的大门又被打开了，这场景…好像跟中午一样阿？ 

 

「哥，相爀回来了。」这次跟中午不同的是，开门的人是李弘彬，「有元植那傻小伙的消息。」 

 

郑泽运总觉得李弘彬看向自己的眼神不太友善，起身，这样让车学沇好好整理差点被脱下的衣服。 

 

「走吧！去看看。」车学沇在外头随便的披上一件披肩，抓着郑泽运的手臂，脸色有些担忧，就怕是听到不好的消息。 

 

「嗯！」 

 

跟着车学沇出到外头，在踏出房间之前被李弘彬挡下，那是明知故问却又带着戏谑的表情，「吃到了？」 

 

这瞬间郑泽运知道了。 

 

靠！这傢伙就是故意要阻止他们的啊！


End file.
